


When We Were Young

by TheCutes



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Kindergarten AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCutes/pseuds/TheCutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is in kindergarten together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> These may or may not have a lot of mistakes (sorry about that), I hadn't really planned on publishing it, but I did. Anyways, there's cute fluffy ships scattered everywhere. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanai and Tajima don't get along quite well.

It was a regular day in kindergarten classroom C. The weather was awfully nice and warm, good for a friday. All the kids in class were happily coloring on their spring packets, chatting from time to time. 

Everything was peaceful, that is, except the table at the far right corner. Tension filled the air, as Tajima had just marked Hanai's left arm with a marker. It was totally an accident. Maybe. 

"W.. What did you do?!" Little Hanai cried out, displeased. 

"Calm down, it's just a marker!" Tajima replied. 

"Easy for you to say! I bet you wouldn't even care if the whole class wrote all over your face!"

"It's not gonna kill you. Plus, yeah I wouldn't care, 'cause it's just a marker!" Tajima said, crossing his arms. 

The rest of the table mates looked at each other, worried. 

"You could always wash it out..." Oki suggested, nervously. 

Hanai sighed, "It will probably take forever! Plus, the teacher wouldn't let me go."

"Ah, ah, right..."

The whole table was silent again, and thankfully, Hanai had completely forgotten about the wacky blue design planted on his arm. That is, until Tajima did it _again_ , and this time on his _face_. 

"Y.. You.....!" He sputtered out, flustered. 

Tajima only grinned at him, putting his red marker down. "Accident!"

"Grr... Accident or no accident, I'm gonna kill you!" Hanai cried out, ready to pound the smaller boy. But as he flung his arms out, the other table mates hesitantly reached out to stop him before he could do anything. 

"Then do it. Kill me." Tajima said, rather haughtily. This made Hanai even more angry. If he hadn't been held back, this could have gone so wrong. 

When the others let go of his arm, he sighed and turned around to sit in his seat properly. "You're lucky we're in class."

Tajima's grin grew wider. "Mhm! Oh and you really shouldn't be mad, the awesome design I made looks good on your face!"

Hanai's eye twitched. "So you did do it on purpose!"

"I didn't! It was an awesome accident. Trust me.. Azu-sa!"

Hanai tensed, a pink bouquet of flowers spreading across his face. Somewhere in that bouquet, the red design Tajima had "accidentally" made mixed in. "H-Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Heheh!"  
  


' ▽ ' )ﾉ ' ▽ ' )ﾉ ' ▽ ' )ﾉ

 

"Eh? Hanai, your face..?" Hanai's mom said, letting him in the house. 

"It was some dumb kid..." He replied, walking right past her and to the stairs. 

"What did you say, Azusa? Hadn't I told you not to say stuff like that a while back? Anyways, lunch is ready in the kitchen. Come when you're ready!"

Hanai tensed up. The thought of Tajima saying his name appeared in his mind again, and a shiver ran down his spine. He ignored the heat rushing to his face and ran up the stairs.

"Uuaaaugh! Don't call me that, mom!"


	2. Red Looks Good On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first project ever?

"Alright, I'll assign you your partners and then you can decide your topic." Shinooka said, getting a board out and writing down everyone's names.

Kindergarten Class B was finally going to start their first project. They had a bin of books all about nearly extinct animals. When they got together with their partners, they would choose one and make a little poster board about the animal based off of the book.

Shinooka had just finished writing down all the groups before she added, "Okay, get with your partner and get to know them a little. This is a big class, so you might end up being with someone you don't know!"

She then headed to her desk to take care of some business.

While she sat down, little Mihashi squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view of the board. But it was hard to see considering his seat was all the way in the back. 

"Well, looks like i'm with Hatake," Kanou murmured to himself, picking up his worn-out wooden pencil. Mihashi eyed him.

"Who am I with? Who?" He asked.

Kanou looked at him, blinked, and glanced back at the board. "You're with.. Takaya Abe I think,"

"Oh," Mihashi said, "Who's that?"

"Kuh! Mihashi! You don't even know your own classmates?" Kanou replied, shocked. 

Mihashi frowned. "Well Shinooka-sensei said our class is big, so I don't know everyone!"

"Oh whatever. He's over there." Kanou said, pointing to a dark-haired boy at the corner of the classroom. He seemed rather frustrated, picking at a broken pen.

Mihashi studied him, not realizing his own mouth had parted. His hair was short and brown and it looked fluffy. So soft and brown and fluffy. Even if he looked mad, the boy had calm eyes that seemed to stay on his expression. His mouth twitched in various ways while he moved around, looking for another pen probably. Maybe Mihashi wasn't supposed to notice that kind of stuff, but he liked the way his eyelashes seemed a bit longer than other boys. He liked that his skin was tanner and looked rough, but smooth. Rough and smooth at the same time was weird, he had decided. Abe was pretty, he had also decided. 

He stood up a bit later, when someone tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go to his partner. Mihashi got up, but he didn't dare move his gaze from Takaya Abe. 

Takaya Abe, his partner. Why hadn't he noticed him before?

"A.. Abe-kun," Mihashi muttered to himself, as he walked over to him, getting the name settled on his tongue. Oh, but he shuddered. It felt unfamiliar and good.

Mihashi couldn't help but go slower at each step. He was suddenly too shy to want to say anything. But he had to! For the sake of his first project! ..Right?

He waddled over to him and stood there until Abe finally realized he was there. 

"Oh, hi there." Little Abe said, looking up at him.

Mihashi gulped and gave him a little nod, only to quickly look away. Abe gave him a quizzical expression.

"Oh," he said, "you're my partner right? Sorry, I was try'na find a pencil and forgot to get up."

Mihashi's mouth went wide, kind of like an 'O'. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and digged for his own pencil. When he finally found a firm grasp, he pulled it out and awkwardly held it out for Abe to take. 

"Ah, thank you!" Abe took it, a little smile tugging at his lips. "You can sit down if you want."

A few moments later, the two decided to choose an animal. They walked over to the bin, which was already occupied by two girls. When they left, a satisfied grin on both of their faces, Mihashi and Abe sat down to look through the books. 

"Wooahh, I didn't know Pandas are nearly extinct.. And these tigers too!" Abe mumbled, excitedly. Mihashi looked up at him, the apples of his cheeks long gone red. It was nice to see him smile, way more than that earlier frustrated face. He just didn't know why. Abe was a boy wasn't he? Why did he think a boy was pretty?

"A Mala.. Malayan? Amur... Leopard," Abe mumbled more, trying to sound out the confusing words on the flat books. 

And while Mihashi searched for some with him, he couldn't help but purposely rub his own fingers against his, letting a shiver run down his spine. A shiver and a flutter of the heart. 

"S-Sorry!" He cried out, lips pursed in embarrassment.

"Oh, that fine. It was an accident. Here, why don't you choose an animal. You haven't been talking much anyways."

Mihashi nodded, although he had a hard time concentrating. But as his shaking eyes trailed off into the box of books, something caught his eyes. It was a bright white book, slightly bigger than the others. It looked so untouched and rare that he had to take it out and further inspect it. And that's when he decided it was the one. 

"J-Ja, how about.. T-t-th-this one?" He held it up for Abe to look at.

"Snow leopard? Sure." He replied. "Let's take this to sensei so she can approve it."

"A-Ah --" Mihashi started mumbling as Abe got up. 

"Hm?" 

"Nnn.. U-um, a-a-a..." Upsetting. Tears formed at the corners of Mihashi's eyes. Not being able to talk properly in front of this Takaya Abe upset him. Oh, how he hated fear. 

"Eh, Eh!? Why are you crying?" Abe exclaimed, eyes wide. He hadn't done anything to make Mihashi cry... So what was it?

"Sorry," Mihashi mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I-I just... Thought.."

Abe frowned. "You thought what?"

Mihashi went tense, for whatever reason he had in his complicated mind. 

Abe knelt back down to eye level, trying to feel less intimidating. It was as if he was bullying the little guy!

"What do you need to say?" He whispered. 

"N-Nevermind... It i-i-isn't --"

"What do you need to say?" Abe repeated, trying not to sound as angry as he was feeling.

 Mihashi closed his eyes shut and hoped to whoever it was up there that he'd say something descent. "Ah, w-well, i.. if.... Tha.. that is... If A-A-Abe-kun doesn't want to, uh-uhm.. Choose the snow l-leopard....?"

Abe nearly lost his balance and fell. He couldn't believe that was what Mihashi had been worrying about! 

"Eeeh? It's okay.. And stop crying already!" He yelled, making the shorter boy flinch. He took a breath and sighed, reminding himself that Mihashi was just going to take some time to get used to. "Listen.. I told you to pick an animal for a reason. And you can just call me Takaya, I don't mind."

Mihashi nodded, though his eyes were glued to the floor no matter how much he wanted to look up and meet Abe's eyes. Abe had told him to call him by his given name! Abe Takaya had just told him to call him by his given name! The boy's mouth shaped itself into a little diamond.

"Ta.. Takaya," Mihashi murmured to himself, blushing furiously. Abe nodded, feeling his own face heating up. He hadn't know why but he didn't want to know either. "Then... Y-y-y-y-you can call me R.. Ren, too! I-If you.. want!"

Abe was taken aback by Mihashi's comment. He really hadn't expected that one. But then again, he hadn't expected anything from the little blonde. 

"Sure. I-I mean... Let's go!" Abe replied, surprised when his own voice broke. What had Mihashi said that made him nervous? Or did the butterflies in his stomach mean something else? If so, what could it possibly be? 

He watched as Mihashi got up and followed him to Shinooka's desk, where they asked if they could use the Snow Leopard. Shinooka, of course, approved. And so, they grabbed a poster board and got started right away. Or tried to at least. 

"A-Ah, I'll get my markers!" Mihashi shouted, running away instantly. Abe sighed, trying to hide the tingling feeling in his stomach. It was of annoyance and admiration; he had no idea what he was admiring though. 

Mihashi on the other hand, was completely filled with fear. Surely, these few minutes of freedom were the only escape he'd get. So he had to take advantage of them! He practiced what he'd say to Abe once he'd get there, more like a totally clueless mind trying to work... Oh gosh, why couldn't anything go right for him?!

When he scurried back, Abe had already started on the title. It was lightly shaded with a pencil. _Mihashi's_  pencil. 

"H-here," he mumbled, setting his markers down. 

"Thanks," Abe replied. He got up and studied his work. "Aw man.. No good, it's crooked!"

Mihashi glanced at the poster and back at Abe, a worried expression on his face. "I-I... Think... T.. Think it's okay......"

Abe looked at him, bewildered. Was he only saying that to make him feel better? If not, then he was probably crazy! Or blind..

Mihashi only twitched and looked away, bringing the feeling of annoyance back. But only just slightly. 

"Um, you can trace it while I write some stuff down," he told him. Hopefully, concentrating on something other than Mihashi would get rid of the rosy blush spread across Abe's cheeks.

It was no good, though, the pencil Abe was holding was _Mihashi's_. How was he supposed to think about something else when a pencil reminded him of the boy he was trying to avoid? 

Maybe it was the press of a magical button and whoever pressed it was legend, because it clicked. They both realized what it was. The strange feeling, it was love. 

Whatever the two had managed to complete turned into a seventy-two. Abe wasn't disappointed in their grade. Because it was a miracle that they had even _passed_. Mihashi, on the other hand, didn't think twice of the grade. He was too busy trying to think of something to say to his little 'crush'. 

"A-A....!" It slipped. Mihashi suddenly froze up when Abe turned around to look at him. Somehow, he knew Mihashi was talking to him. 

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed that everything he said to the little kid seemed to scare him. 

When Mihashi didn't reply, and instead, avoided eye contact, Abe sighed. "Really, what is it?"

Abe did _not_ want to play this game again. So when another minute passed with silence, he decided to talk. 

"Hey, Mihashi.." Now it was his turn to be nervous. Mihashi looked up at him, afraid whatever left his lips would be something mean or scary. "That was kind of.. fun."

You wouldn't believe the face Mihashi made. It took Abe all his strength not to laugh. It was hilarious and adorable, kind of. 

"R-Really?" He asked, stars in his eyes. 

"Y.. Yeah," Abe replied, moving in closer. 

"I.. I....! I liked being with you too!" 

"Me too." 

"M-Me too!"

Abe might have even held his hands, or hugged him, or kissed him right then and there, because he was too cute! It felt cheesy only two minutes later when Shinooka interrupted their little moment of joy. "Ahem -- You two can sit back down now."

They were in front of the whole class, how could he forget?! It didn't take long for everyone to start laughing, which was very annoying. He scurried back to his seat, with a growl. A growl that wasn't strong enough to hide his smile.

 


	3. Sasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizutani and Izumi are alone at the corner of the playground.

Thick white snow fell from the mysterious sky above, slowly making it's way down to the ground, where kindergarten class A kids were scattered. The playground equipment was neatly put away for another sunnier day and the slides were gathering a blanket of snow. 

Somewhere in the playground, two kids stood. They had just started on their new snowman buddy, Sasa. One kid, Mizutani, claimed Sasa acted a lot like him. In fact, he said their personalities were almost the exact same! Izumi, his friend, snorted. 

"No wonder Sasa's so ugly. He has the personality of a pig!" 

"Ah! my personality's piggy?!"

"Well.. Yeah!"

Mizutani watched in disbelief as Izumi strolled a bit further, almost suspiciously. Suspicious was a thing Mizutani never noticed. He was always too busy _unfocusing_ on things. 

It took two minutes, standing with Sasa, for Izumi to stop and turn around. Before Mizutani could even guess what was about to happen, he reached down and took a ball of snow in his hands. And soon enough, it was headed towards him!

"Gah!" He screamed out, the ball barely missing his elbow. He looked over at Izumi, who was grinning mischievously. So that's what he had been planning! 

  _Heheh..._ He thought,  _two can play at this game._

 While Izumi reached out for another snowball, Mizutani hid behind Sasa, who was now a human shield. "Sasa says you're a big jerk!"

"Yeah? Well, I say you _and_ Sasa are dumb!"

"Sasa and me are better than you!"

"You wish!"

There were a few exchanges of snowballs and laughter. The little game could have gone on for hours.. If Mizutani hadn't just thrown a snowball that went smack in Izumi's face.

The two were frozen for a minute. Mizutani even thought that Izumi would shake it off, but it was tough luck. Izumi growled loudly, and stomped his foot into the ground, making him flinch in fear. Izumi would kill him!

"Uh, uh... UH, SORRY!" He sputtered out, remaining in spot for fear Izumi would grab his head and eat him right then and there. 

"Mizu... tani," He grumbled, eyes hiding behind tense hands. It was scary, too scary for Mizutani's little heart to handle. Despite that, he decided to walk a bit closer to the boy. He wanted to help, even if he knew it would be kind of useless. Besides, Izumi couldn't eat him if he was temporarily blind right?

By the time he reached the dark-haired boy, he was on his knees, rubbing his slightly red nose. His eyes were in full view now, a bit teary and bright, but they didn't look damaged. Mizutani sat down with him, a bit relieved. 

"You know, I hate you." Izumi said, flatly. 

Mizutani flinched again. "I know and um.. Sasa apoligizes too! And, and... um! I think Sasa doesn't think you're half bad! Actually Sasa likes you a lot!"

"Really?" Izumi looked up, frown upon his lips. 

"Yeah!" Mizutani replied, grinning extra brightly. 

"Well I wanna know what _you_ think. Not Sasa."

The two looked at each other for a while, Mizutani completely confused. He blinked, "Well, um.. Me and Sasa are the same after all, heheh."

Izumi's frown broke into a smile. "I like Sasa too, I think. Sasa doesn't look half bad actually..."

 "So my personality isn't a pig?"

"Nah, you're still a pig," Izumi said, "A dumb baby pig."

"Baby pigs are cute, though!"

"Yeah.. They are."


End file.
